


What Else Do I Need?

by Reda



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26595403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reda/pseuds/Reda
Summary: Goku and Chi-Chi are planning to take Gohan out for a walk in the late autumn weather. Only one problem - Chi-Chi keeps running around the house fretting about every little thing.
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	What Else Do I Need?

**Author's Note:**

> Author Notes: Something from a tumblr anon request  
> Series: DragonBall  
> Pairing: Goku x Chi-Chi  
> Time Period: Between DB and DBZ  
> Words: 426  
> Rating: G  
> Prompt: “Cocoa, a warm blanket – what else do I need?”

Chi-Chi hummed. “What else do I need?”

“Us,” Goku answered. “You don’t really need anything else, do ya, Chi-Chi?”

He stood at the front door, holding Gohan in his arms, waiting while Chi-Chi ran around the house like she was forgetting something important. They were going out for a walk to sit in an area where the leaves were changing colors. Since the weather was on the exceptionally cold side today, Chi-Chi wanted to bring all this extra stuff for Gohan. She really was fretting about every little thing.

And all Goku could do was stand here and wait patiently.

“Dada,” Gohan said, tapping Goku on his cheeks. “Dada.”

Turning to the young toddler, Goku smiled. “Don’t worry, Gohan. Your mom will be ready soon.”

Gohan’s face didn’t seem to agree.

“No, really, she will!” Goku said. “Right, Chi-Chi?”

Chi-Chi’s response wasn’t quite as quick as he had hoped. She barely even recognized that he had said her name, carrying on with running around searching for things to take with them. Goku sighed and looked down at Gohan again.

“Okay, you’re right,” he said. “This might take a while. At least you’re already dressed warmly.”

Gohan giggled, reaching up to pull his hat down until it almost covered his eyes. With a light laugh, Goku pulled it back up and smiled at his little boy. The little guy could be so shy and silly sometimes, but Goku sure was enjoying this experience of having a son now. Even if Chi-Chi kept being over-protective with him and bundling him up in thick jackets because of the cold.

“Okay,” Chi-Chi said, showing up at last. “I’m ready.”

All she had with her was the cocoa and warm blankets she had mentioned at first, but Goku didn’t comment on it. Instead, he smiled and tugged Gohan’s tail free form his arm as he opened the door.

“Let’s go then. Don’t want it to get dark before we even -”

“Oh!” Chi-Chi exclaimed. “What if it rains? Should I bring -”

Goku laughed. “Chi-Chi, it’s fine. Not a cloud in the sky, all right? Gohan’s getting impatient. Relax and let’s go.”

Meeting his eyes, Chi-Chi blinked a few times. Then her shoulders finally relaxed and she smiled.

“You’re right,” she said, leaning in to kiss his cheek as she handed a sippy cup to Gohan. “Let’s go enjoy the season before it gets too late.”

His heart soared at her smile and kiss, and he grinned back as they finally went out to enjoy an afternoon together as a family.


End file.
